User blog:MC Potions/Diary of a Hades kid
Chapter 1 Steven Steven felt.. Alone. He had been taken over by a spirit from Tartarus who wouldn't give his name, taken prisoner in his own mind, and his own girlfriend had given up on him. By trapped in his own mind he meant he was literally trapped in his own mind. He could feel, he could see, he could think, and he could speak. The thought that kept him going was the thought of Alex, his girlfriend, back at Camp. He would ''make it back to her, or if he couldn't, he'd just delay this.. '''demon'... for as long as he could. For now though, he could only watch as the demon made his plans to attack Camp Half-Blood. He had recently summoned an undead army of Greece's enemies. The ordeal of summoning the warriors alone should have killed Steven, but this demon was keeping him alive. It made sense, the demon couldn't be killing his host now could he? Steven grimaced as he watched himself give the undead army their rally speech. He had managed to shadow project his consciousness outside his body. No one could see him, which was a good thing. The demon finished giving his speech and turned to leave as his forces cry in bloodlust behind him. Steven reentered his body and sat down in the void of his prison to think. The demon couldn't reach his inner consciousness thanks to a few dark barriers which his dad, Hades, had taught him. Hades had also told him of a way to split himself in two. Not physically per really.. sorta.. kinda. If he could pull it off, he could make a copy of his body and quickly enter with the little bit of his being he had left. Problem with that though was that the demon had taken all his powers… except for one. Shadow travel. Steven always kept that one on serious mental lockdown. He had made his desicion.. Tonight, he headed for Camp Half-Blood... Chapter 2 Alex/Ryan Ryan stared at the ground as she walked miserably through Camp. She just hadnt been the same since Steven had left, and according to Annabeth he was still, well, himself. Ryan found that hard to believe. Her best friends Emma and Rayne had already tried to comfort her and tell her he still cared for her. She wanted to believe them, but they didnt see his the look in his eyes. He didn't even seem to know her, and he had just.. left.. without any goodbye. She made her way to the Mess Hall where various campers were eating with their friends as the sun set over Long Island Sound. Mr. D had let up on the rule that campers had to sit with their cabins, so now kids could have the whole weekend to eat with their friends. She noticed a few campers sitting around chatting. Demond and Matt Summers were surrounded by bratty Aphrodite girls while they played music. Other little groups sat around talking and cutting up. She walked up to the buffet where Gayle Hensley was working. "Hi Ryan!" she beemed cheerfully. "What can I get ya?" She asks gesturing to the long buffet line before her. Ryan started to request chili, until something familiar caught her eye''. The world seemed to stop as she looked over into a nearby clearing to see a very familar, pale face looking back at her. It was the face of her boyfriend, Steven... Chapter 3 Steven ''Earlier that day... Steven's transparent spirit sat back in the void of his mind and waited. He was waiting on someone to pass by so he could take over their body, a simple task. He hadn't even realized he could do anything like that till one bored day he started possessing the rats that scurried around the warehouse. He moved up, possessing larger things, till finally he was able to posses anything with a brain. His plan was to possess a mortal and use him to make a copy of his old body. He would need someone about his height for that, and about that time, someone walked by who would fit that bill. It was a dock worker, and if he were to look in, he wouldn't see the pale teenager sitting atop a throne of bones surrouned by the undead, ancient enemies of Greece. He would merely see a bunch of boxes stacked around the warehouse floor. Steven took this opportunity to quickly leave his demon possessed body and dive into a shadow below him. He rose out of the slender shadow cast by the security lights mounted on the warehosue wall behind the worker. Now that Steven was closer to the man, he could get a full profile of this dock worker. He was an African American man in his late 40's with graying hair and a cigarrete in his mouth--which would have to go. He quickly floated into the man. The man's brown eyes turned purple, and Steven spit the cigarette out. He never understood why anyone would want to smoke.. He casually walked to a nearby storage container and eased out of sight. After shutting the steel door, he began the summoning of an eidolon, a spirit which could posses mortals and demigods. His eyes began to glow purple and a ring of the same color appeared on the floor surrounded by Greek letters. He began to speak in Ancient Greek to Tatarus itself. "Σήκω πνεύμα Τάρταρα και να λάβουν σοβαρά υπόψη την κλήση του γιου του Άδη. Χρειάζομαι ένα σώμα ισούται με το δικό μου. Έχω θυσιάσει τρέχουσα σώμα μου για ένα άλλο." He said as an eidolon began to rise out of the ground. It bowed and spoke in an almost metallic tone. "I bid the call of a son of Hades." It spoke in mock reverence. "Good," Steven said, straightning up. "as I said, I offer this body in order to change it to a copy my old one." He said pointing through a window at the demon controlling his body. "It shall be done, son of Hades." The eidolon said as it entered Steven's body. His skin began to turn white, his black hair grew out till it swept over his eye, and his clothes changed into a grey Skillet hoodie and black jeans. The eidolon left his body and Steven freed him from his service. Now, to go to Camp Half-Blood.. Steven arrived later at Camp, but not before getting some sleep in the Shadow Realm. That place made it really easy to sleep. He had woken up in his Dad's dream and had a conversation with him, but he couldnt quite remember it all. He appeared near the Mess Hall and quickly darted behind a tree. He assesed the situation and who all was around. It was almost night time, so campers were getting supper before heading to the Campfire more than likely. He didnt really see anyone he knew, so he stayed out of sight and watched for a moment to make his way to the Big House. As he sat there a very familiar girl walked up to the buffet line. Steven's heart seemed to stop and time itself seem to stand still. Before his eyes stood Ryan Slate, the girl who had motivated him to leave his possessed body and keep fighting for this very moment. She wore brown UGG boots over fairly tight blue jeans, a snow white sweater, and purple scarf. Her beautiful brown/blonde hair was swept over to where it covered her left eye. She looked up to order her food and their eyes met. She gasped silently as a tear came to her eye. His eyes began to brim as well. She was still as beautiful as always.. Chapter 4 Alex/Ryan Ryan couldn't believe her eyes, the boy she had cried over for 2 months was standing not even 10 yards away from her. She instantly knew it was the real Steven because his eyes were their original chocolate brown. He held out his arms as tears started falling down his face. She couldn't stop herself as tears of her own came. "Ryan? Are you ok?" Gayle asked. "I just.. I gotta go.." She said as she ran as fast as she could past the Mess Hall. She didn't stop until she reached the clearing. They stood there, tears streaming down both of their faces. Ryan made the first move She walked right up too him, and slapped him hard across the face. Steven recoiled and rubbed his now red cheek. "OW!! What was that for?" He asked as his faced started to swell. "Don't you ever do that to me again Steven Kirkland! I cried everyday over you!! I thought you were gone forever!" She yelled in his face. She stared at him angrily for a few more seconds before burying her face in his chest and sobbing hard. She wanted to hate him for leaving, but she was just so glad to have her boyfriend back. He wrapped he arms around her and let her finish crying. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Steven finally spoke. "Alex, I am so, so sorry. I'm sorry I left like I did. I was trapped by a demon who took over my body and it was a while before I finally could escape. I thought about you everyday while I was there." He whispered shakily. Alex raised up off of his chest and gasped. So he didn't leave by his own choice. That made sense, she knew him too well to know that he wouldn't just leave. She smiled. "I forgive you.." She whispered. She decided right there to do something she should've done a long time ago. She leaned up and kissed him, he kissed back after getting over the shock and they stayed like that for what Ryan hoped was forever. "I love you Steven." She said as she rested her forehead on his. "I love you too." He said smiling at her and looking into her eyes. His expression soon changed to one of seriousness however as he took her hands in his. "Come on, we need to talk to Chiron.." He said apprehensively.